1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adapter for connecting the optical path of an optical recording device, in particular a camera, to the optical path of an optical observation device of the type outlined in the introductory part of claim 1.
2. Prior Art
Such adapters are known. Due to the fact that the smallest movement between the camera and optical observation device, for example a telescope, can significantly reduce image quality, known adapters provide a mechanically fixed connection between the camera and observation device.
For example, patent specification U.S. Pat. No. 5,053,794 discloses an adapter which is screwed onto the internal thread of a filter element disposed on the camera lens, whereas three radially extending screws offset from one another by 120° are used to provide a connection to the eyepiece lens of the observation device.
Another adapter is commercially available, which is designed for a monocular with a screw-off eye cup. This commercially available adapter is screwed onto the thread provided on the camera lens for filters, lens hoods and such like on the one hand and to the thread on the eyepiece lens when the eye cup has been screwed off on the other hand.
Screwing the adapter on and off is tiresome and time-consuming. The known adapters are also only suitable for use with cameras and observation devices which have the appropriate thread.